


Imagine you’re a pregnant fairy

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Hyperpregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a pregnant fairy

It’s been almost 10 months since your small village was raided by a large creature that impregnated you, and most of your village. They’d taken their time, stuffing each of your tiny bodies full of cum. And by the time you noticed your clothes not fitting correctly anymore, your leader announced that many citizens were, for the first time in a century, pregnant. There was shock, of course, but also intrigue. Fairies can’t reproduce without outside help, and most were malequipped to take on the challenge of birthing a child.

Fairy bodies often stretched paper thin over babies almost larger than they were, and their wings couldn’t handle the weight of another being. Most fairies avoided becoming pregnant, but at the same time… You almost enjoyed it.

It was painful, but also sent shivers through your body when you stroked your oversized stomach, and when you played with your popped belly button. You could hardly help masturbating often, the feeling of being stuffed full leaving you aroused often.

As your due date closed in, the healers taught you what to do when it was time for the baby to come. It was a tradition to birth on your own, and while it was suggested you stay with a healer, you decided to keep to the old ways and birth all by yourself.

You couldn’t fly very far, so you waddled to a mushroom some ways outside the village. You knew your screams would still be heard, since you’d been hearing the sounds of birth all this week (which didn’t help your arousal in any way). You flapped hard to get your way up to a mushroom, where you planned to give birth to your ever-squirming young.

You put a hand on your stomach as you felt a wave of pain wash through you. You made a loud sound of pleasure, and blushed at the fact you were enjoying it. The healers showed you to get on your hands and knees, and though it felt odd you did it anyways.

They told you to push, and before your water even broke you were trying to get your child out of you. After a while, you were thinking of giving up when a heavy contraction ripped through you, and your water broke. Was that supposed to happen? You wondered for an instant if you’d done something wrong, before you felt it begin to move.

It was a slow labor, and you were out there for hours screaming and crying and moaning as you pushed your oversized child out of you. Finally, you got one of them out. As you began your way home, child still attached to its umbilical cord, you felt another contraction. Looks like you’ve still got a long journey ahead of you.


End file.
